The legend of Spyro: The resistance chronicles
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: The tale of how the resistance fought to stop Malefor.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: While i was feeling all the emotions going through my brain i started to write. I wrote for two hours straight not knowing exactly what i was writing about. This is the product of two hours in an emotional trance writing things down without rhyme or reason.**

A stone castle carved from a cave lurked beside the waterfall. Eyes who weren't looking for it wouldn't have been able to find the castle in billions of years. It had merely a small opening guarded by brush as a means of entrance and millions of rooms inside. Most of he rooms were used as simple barrcaks for the troops of the occupant who lived in the largest room. The occupants room was a beautifully decorated room coated with layers of gold and containing a carpetting of warm wool. The rooms occupant was a dark dragon who's heart was darker than his scales, a dragon who was destined for great things and more or less fullfilled his destiny. A dragon who's name was Malefor, and that same dragon was at the moment waiting inside his room for news of a captured dragon.

Malefor felt a pain in his side ever since the two resistance forces started. One was led by Spyro, but Malefor didn't care too much about it because they haven't benn osing much of a threat. Spyro was a purple dragon and he gave his resistance hope, but that was it. His resistance acted too cautiously, too carefully, and too slowly. By the time Spyros resistance launched any sort of attack he was prepared and put a quite halt to their plans.

The other resistance force was a different story. It did with three members what SPyro couldn't do with hundreds. It actually resisted Malefor. The three dragon resistance force stopped Malefor from taking over countless cities, saved many lives from Malefor's wrath and were serious enough to be considered a threat to Malefor's operations. The resistance force remained stealthy and unidentified by any of Malefor's minions. Even when Malefor thought he had predicted the resistances next move they were able to stop him.

As of yet the only clue that Malefor had as to the identities of this force were a few notes they would send. More than a few of these notes Malefor would receive were signed with three names. Nuclear the dragon, Dragon the dragon and Death the dragon. Malefor didn't know hat to do about this problem, he tried spies, detectives, and even resorted to torturing anyone he suspected might be connected to the resistance. The only lead he found was from a small blue dragonfly he had captured. The dragonfly was named Saps and it claimed to work closely with Death the dragon.

Malefor was intrigued when the apes captured the fly, and tortured it for many hours before it cracked. Malefor was surprised at how much pain the small creature could take. Saps had given Malefor the location of the resistance hideout in exchange for being let go, and Malefor made the blunder of agreeing. He embarrassed himself greatly by leading a raid of fifty of his strongest apes to the small underground cave the dragonfly had told them about. When they got there they found that the underground cave was empty except for a note signed by the resistance telling them that they had moved to a different spot.

A fool Malefor had been to let the dragonfly go free and warn the resistance of what he was about to do. The only good thing that his blunder accomplished was give him extra incentive to stop the resistance. He instituted raids to steal children from occupants in villages and train them to fight. He performed the raids quickly and with almost no planning necessary, so the resistance had no opportunities to stop him. He knew that children taught at a young age to kill were deadlier than those trained to kill when they were older. He also knew that the act would make him unpopular, but he was fine with that. Once you had a position of unpopularity you could do whatever you wanted to and not care.

Either way it made him angry and resentful to know that somewhere on his world there was a force he couldn't stop. A force that threatened his leadership, and a force he couldn't alter in anyway. Despite not meeting any of the three dragons, he hated them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't cry Ember!!" Spyro shouted to the pink dragoness on the other side of the stone room. The pink dragoness was weeping uncontrollably, and she wouldn't tell the purple dragon why. Mostly because if she told him what was happening he wouldn't give her the emotional strength she needed. He'd most likely scream at her for keeping it from him and that wouldn't be what she needed. If Cynder and the other dragons weren't on a mission for the resistance Ember could have talked to them about the problem and felt better. But since they were all away she had no choice but to bottle it up and cry.

"I'm trying not to." Ember said as monotonelessly as she could, despite the tears and obvious angst. She was a pregnant dragon who had never had sex before in her life. She was terrified of what Spyro, her husband, would have said. He was a man who got violently angry on the smallest of problems, and with the resistance dilemnas on his mind he was likely to explode and do something drastic. Ember feared for her life.

Spyro wasn't always bitter though, and Ember could remember a time when he was kind and gentle. He never over reacted and he never used his claws on her. When they dated he was the kindest and gentlest man she had ever met. She married him because he thought he would treat her right. She was wrong of course, like most decisions she made when she was young.

"Well if you're not gonna stop crying at least keep it down." Spyro said angrily, then he curled up and gave Ember a look of pure scorn. The look told Ember quite clearly that he wanted to sleep and wanted her to shut up. The Spyro she dated wouldn't have been like this. He would have been the opposite. He would have been sensitive to her needs and done something to make her feel better. This Spyro added to the pain. She couldn't blame him, he had a big burden. He was a purple dragon, a dragon who's power was limitless and to whom temptation came easily. Purple dragons devils on the shoulder always had a louder voice than the angel, and perhaps that is why so many of them turned as rotten as they did. It must be murder to have such as strong temptation to do such bad things


	2. Chapter 2

Saps smiled a little bit as he watched the pink dragon sleep. She had a sad look on her face and that was good, considering the burden she had. A virgin birth was baloney, he knew it and he suspected that she knew it as well. The blue dragonfly didn't have a doubt in his mind who the father was, and his personal connection to the father made him feel obligated to watch the pregnant dragon.

Saps had to smile, the father of the baby forming in the pink dragon as his own adopted father. Death the dragon had impregnated the pink one weeks before, it was only now that she noticed. Death was a perverse egotistical dragon who believed that he was literally better than everybody else. Therefore he took pride in being the self proclaimed 'Ghost' who planted seeds in females, causing virgin births. He believed that his superior genetics would pass on to the babies he created, and that his babies could be used to overthrow Malefor. His obsession with passing his genetics on to others was kept secret from his wife, Dragon and his son Nuclear.

Death accepted Nuclear, but tested him constantly to avoid him getting soft. Death could never love Nuclear due to the fact that he wasn't his son. Nuclear appeared one day to Death and dragon as a baby, probably only three months old at the most. At the time the little dragon had been surviving on his own, finding water, killing small animals for food and living under a small brush. The dragon looked sickly however due to his dark green scales, and he had a strange wound likely caused by an ape. The wound was on the center of his chest and contained a circle with three scratch marks spreading from it. The wound was the reason for his name because it looked like the symbol for nuclear power.

When Death first met nuclear he was walking through the forest with his wife, Dragon. As they were walking they heard a rustling through the trees, the rustling made them walk more cautiously, but did not slow their steps. After a few steps however Death noticed a pain in his leg, he looked down and saw the little dragon chewing on him. It made him proud that the little creature could sneak up on him and even prouder that the creature was actually hurting him. He liked Nuclear, and Saps saw that easily, but knowing Death he didn't want to look soft and as result grabbed the dragon by the neck with his jaw.

Death would have thrown the creature far away if not for Dragon. As Death was about to toss the creature Dragon convinced him not to. She said that the small dragon looked sick and undernourished. She made the point that it looked like he had been on his own for months and that he had no family. She made the point that Death was thinking about as well.

Dragon couldn't have a child, and Death knew that before they married. He had come to terms with that, but Dragon didn't. Dragon wanted kids and Death refused to adopt. This kid however fit what Death wanted in a son exactly. Wild, strong, stealthy, clever, the perfect fighting machine with a little training. Nuclear was a great warrior dragon, and Death admired him. But while Dragon acted like a mother to Nuclear Death acted like a teacher and as a result often neglected him.

Anybody could see that Death loved Nuclear, but he stubbornly refused to allow his love to soften Nuclear. He saw Nuclear as his best soldier in the war against Malefor, and he knew that death was a very real possibility. One slip up and the old dragon could die, and if Nuclear's fighting became too emotional after his death it could be dangerous to the entire resistance.

Saps was a different story however, he joined the small resistance family during an incident involving Nuclear.

Nuclear had been living under the guidance of Death and Dragon for months when he met Saps. At the time Saps was a young dragonfly who was almost a month old. He was the oldest of three dragonfly kids, or at least three offspring of his parents. One of his brothers was a yellow dragonfly whom Saps didn't like too much because of his tendency to talk too much. The other was a creature whom Saps now recognized as a dragon, he had appeared in an egg that somehow Flash and Nina got in their possession. For awhile he believed that his purple brother was a dragonfly, albeit a freakishly large dragonfly. Then he met Nuclear.

He had been playing hide and seek with his parents one day in the forest while his brothers slept. He had chosen a hiding spot near the end of the forest. As his mother was three numbers away from twenty he heard a growling and went to investigate. He flew inside the woods as his mom announced she was going to start searching for him. As he flew he followed the sound of the low growl. Within just a few minutes he ad reached close to the center of the forest, and he knew he should turn back, but he just kept flying.

Soon he had reached the sound, which was behind a tree. He took a quick peek and saw Nuclear the dragon gnawing on an ape bone his mother had given him. What Saps didn't know at the time was that it was the little dragons birthday, and as a result received a day off of the training his dad put him through. Saps looked at the dragon and assumed it was a big dragonfly like his purple brother. He was very far in the forest and didn't know how to find his way back. So he asked the dragon for help, the dragon didn't know where the dragonfly colony was and as a result couldn't help him. But he did suggest that Saps could stay with his family for a while.

When he met Nuclear's family he was shocked at how big Death and Dragon were, he was even more shocked at the training Nuclear was given. Everyday Nuclear had to kill five apes, run through a 80 ft long maze fifty times and beat his father in an obstacle course. Nuclear was given a muzzle which he couldn't take off until his training for the day was finished. If his training wasn't complete the muzzle would stay on and he wouldn't be able to eat or drink.

Since Saps was at an impressionable age he thought this was a good thing to do, and when Death gave him his own muzzle and training exercises he thought he was a member of the family. Since then he had lived with Nuclear, Dragon, and Death and never complained. Soon he lost interest with finding his own family.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuclear crept through the city quietly, his mission was foggy but his mind was set on it nonetheless. His father had simply told him to blend in with the inhabitants of the city. He was supposed to gain their trust and then betray it by telling his father everything they would tell him. Nuclear didn't like the plan, but he had to go along with it. If he didn't his father would get mad at him, and he knew from experience that his fathers anger usually result in broken bones and crushed spirits.

Nuclear took small looks around the town to notice details. His father had taught him that easily noticeable things almost never presented a threat. He also learned from experience that the little things that you have a hard time noticing are often the biggest threats. Yet as he looked around the city he found neither, almost no signs of life except the occasional snore. It was a safe bet that most of the inhabitants in the town were asleep.

Nuclear never slept, even when he hatched from his egg he couldn't sleep. He never knew why, but he believed it was because he was always on his guard. He was hatched alone in the forest and almost immediately was attacked. He managed to injure the creature that attacked him biting it's arm as it reached to grab him. He remembered hearing the shriek, but he couldn't remember the face because his eyes were closed. When dragons first hatch their eyes remain shut for a few days before opening up. Even today Nuclear felt a surge of pride when he remembered his first victory.

Soon he reached a large building with a door that looked like it was made of wood. Nuclear had never seen a door before, until then he'd only seen caves with large holes to walk into. He didn't grasp the concept of why a door was needed. Insulation may have been an issue, yet in all the caves he had stayed in he would merely light a fire to keep warm. He himself was an earth dragon so lighting a fire was a tiny bit difficult for him to do, but he was able to do it.

He knew by his instincts that he had to enter the building, and to do that he had to get past the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ember woke up with a jolt when she heard the noise. It was extremely loud and repetitive, like a drum beat being pounded on the ground. The noise appeared to be coming from the first floor of the building she and Spyro lived in. She and Spyro lived in the resistance headquarters with most of the other high ranking soldiers. Yet tonight most of the resistance was on a mission, so it was just her and Spyro. Spyro appeared to hear the noise and reacted to it without opening his eyes.

"Quiet down Ember" He said lazily with stirring too much from his bed. As if on cue the noise stopped and Spyro continued to sleep. Ember wasn't too convinced that the noise was harmless and she began walking downstairs to investigate the noise.

Soon she reached the entranceway, the place she had believed the noise came from. Sure enough she found that the door had been completely destroyed by what looked like spikes, spikes that came out from the earth.

Ember quickly concluded that the door had been destroyed by an earth dragon who knocked a little bit too hard. But earth dragons were moderately rare, the only earth dragon she knew was Terrador, but he left for the mission with the other dragons. Plus the earth attack was too small for Terrador to have made. The earth attack would have had to be made by someone more her size.

"Excuse me madam" A voice said from behind her, Ember quickly turned around and held back a scream. Behind her was a dragon, just a small bit larger than her and maybe a bit bigger than Spyro. He was a dark green colour and had a very unique wound in the center of his chest. The dragon smiled warmly.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could spare a small bit of room for me?" The dragon said in an odd voice. He spoke with a small bit of rasp mixed with a small bit of gruffness. Yet his voice was mixed with happiness and warmth that made Ember trust the dragon. She honestly believed that even though she had just met the green dragon that he could be trusted. The resistance headquarters had a lot of room, so she could let the dragon stay for a bit. And a thought at the back of her mind actually wanted the dragon to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spyro?" Ember said quietly as she tapped the sleeping dragon. The green dragon whom she now knew as Nuclear stood behind her without making a sound. She probably tapped Spyro a little harder than she should have due to the fact that the green dragon made her nervous. She had doubts about how trustworthy the dragon was, but each time a doubt popped into her head the dragon's playfulness and charm overpowered it. Spyro opened one eye lazily and grunted as he got up. Pretty soon he was sitting upright on the rock he slept on.

"What do you want?" Spyro asked as he studied the room as best as he could with his eyes full of sleep. He noticed Ember because she was directly in front of him, but he had no idea that Nuclear stood behind her.

"I just want to know if....."

"You got any room for me here bud?" Spyro opened his eyes and shook out his sleep, when he was able to see clearly he stared dumbstruck at the green dragon behind Ember. After a while he sighed and turned his gaze to Ember.

"Who's this?" He said bluntly, showing almost no emotion except disapproval. Ember was sure that he would never let Nuclear stay with them.

"You gotta let me stay here bud, i got no place else to go." The green dragon said as friendly as he could with all of the charm he used to win over Ember. Of course, while it didn't work too well on Spyro it worked extremely well on Ember. The pink dragon immediately grabbed the green dragon and covered him in a hug.

"Oh you poor thing, you don't have a home. You should stay here for a bit,, get your strength up and...."

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!!!!!" Spyro screamed at the top of his lungs. Ember released Nuclear and stared at Spyro in shock.

"W-w-w-what?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU THINK YOU CAN SNEAK YOUR BOYFRIEND IN HERE, USE HIM TO CHEAT ON YOUR HUSBAND. lAUGH AT HOW STUPID SPYRO IS TO LET HIM SLEEP HERE. WELL I'M NOT THAT DUMB!!!"

"Your right dude, you ain't that dumb." Nuclear said as he stepped up in front of Ember. He kept walking forward until he was inches away from Spyro's face.

"Your acting even dumber. Don't you trust your own wife, whom you chose to marry enough to be faithful to you." The green dragon said, Spyro stared at him in shock.

"Well....uh"

"If you say yes then it's your choice in women that is at fault here." Nuclear said, then he turned to Ember.

"No offense" Nuclear said to Ember with a smile, Ember returned it.

"Perhaps your so unsure of your masculinity that you have to make up crazy stories to keep every man away so your girl won't stray." Nuclear said even closer to the purple dragons face. He stared into the dragons eyes for a long while before moving away to the door.

"Shame such a nice girl has to put up with an idiot like that." Nuclear said as he walked towards the entrance of the room. Before he reached the end however he stopped.

"Sorry Ember, i don't want to stay in this place if a guy like him lives in it. Who knows, me and him might actually have a conversation." Nuclear said coldly before he completely exited the room. When he did Ember turned to her purple husband who stood in shock on his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ember asked, then, not waiting for an answer she walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ember laid comfortably on the floor outside of the castle, she lay beside Nuclear because she didn't want him to be alone. The green dragon's nose lay on her leg, and Embers head was laying on Nuclear's. A passerby might consider the two lovers. Which is exactly what Spyro thought as he looked out the window.

"The little slut" Spyro said aloud to himself as he stared at the two, the sight of seeing his wife tangled up in another man like she was made him sick. A thought at the back of his head made him feel guilty for accusing his wife of loving another man. Another thought made him feel like he pushed Ember away by mistreating her. But he couldn't help it, the resistance was a full time job and it took a toll on his life.

"Spyro?" Cynder's voice said from behind him. Spyro turned around to look at the black dragoness. When he first met her she was a servant of malefor, a big monstrous beast. Now however she was merely a normal average dragon, with nothing unique about her.

A few years ago he would have said different, a few years ago Cynder and Spyro were considered the last dragons and the only hope for the future. Then a colony brought up by yurleta from dragon eggs she rescued from the temple before it was attacked was found by Terrador. Afterwards Spyro made a peacekeeping arrangement to get on good terms with the small colony and make them join the resistance. She married a member of the colony, Ember, to get on good terms with them.

It succeeded and the resistance was born. It was made more effective because the dragon s joined, but it was still pretty pathetic compared to Malefor. The resistahnce barely put any sort of dent in any of Malefor's plots. It was made even more embarrassing when word came to Spyro's ears about a small band of rebels who did more in a month than Spyro's resistance had in 9 years. He was jealous of the attention the rebels got, as well as the praise. Stories were told in most small villages about the rebels, and humourous stories were told of the resistances failures.

"Is everything alright Spyro?" Cynder asked, Spyro hesistated before he stated his answer.

"Yes" He said simply, lying, like failure, had become a part of his daily life.

* * *

**Author's note: **When something is mainstream people tend to forget that the reason it got that way is because it's good. That's the way it was with DOTD and the Spyro trilogy. As soon as they came out people started looking at the bad things because they heard it was good. Suddenly people started hopping on the bandwagon and saying that the trilogy sucked. Also word has reached my ears that when the Spyro movie is released a T.V. show will begin airing. This could be rumour or it could be fact.

I believe that when the Spyro movie is released people will remember Spyro and it will become extremely popular. I know this because i've seen it happened numerous times over the past two years.

WHen i was a kid Spyro was life. Everyone had a playstation and everyone had a copy of Spyro: Year of the dragon. We use to come over to each other's house for 'Spyro parties' which were basically 10 or 12 people in the same house watching guys playing the game. I trust that this was not a rare occurence with only me. Spyro will become popular again, all people have to do is remember him.

In laymans terms: The reason i got into Spyro again was that i saw a commercial for a Spyro game. When i saw him, i remembered the fun i used to have.

Thank you for reading this.


	6. Chapter 6

"So pretty, so pretty." The man whispered to himself in the jail cell he was inside, he had been caught harvesting a pretty young face from a female teenager during a slumber party. The parents and the other guests woke up before he succeeded, and as a result he was caught by the Minnesota police department and awaited his trial in the cell.

"So pretty." The man cooed as he stroked the face skin he had stolen from the girl before the police caught him. He found it mildly inconvenient that a group of people watched him perform his task, but he performed his job just the same.

"Hey shut up freakshow! I'm trying to think about my death sentence in peace!" Freud screamed from the next cell over, the man scowled at Freud's rudeness.

"I'm trying to admire my beauty, so you shut up!" The man screamed at the Freud through the wall, Freud scowled again. "I don't care if you're a fucking twilight hottie doppelganger, shut the fuck up!" Freud screamed as he banged the wall. The man frowned at Freud's insolence.

"Well I never, in my day people weren't so rude, I should go over there and rip your eyes out." The man said with a smirk, Freud smacked the wall. "Yeah well, fuck your day." Freud screamed as he lay back down on his bunk. The man scowled as he sat down on his bunk.

"Interesting, I take it that you two dislike eachother." A dragon said from behind outside of the cells. The man and Freud both looked up from their beds.

"Fuck no, I don't like him one bit!" The both of them said in unison, the dragon chuckled as he stepped closer.

"And you two are both dangerous men I'm betting?" The dragon asked, smiling.

"Yeah, i'm pretty well-known among the authorities." Freud chuckled, then he gestured towards the cell beside him. "And I bet this guy is some fucked up serial killer." Freud said with a chuckled, the man scowled then turned to his stolen face.

"I won't be fucked up after I put on my pretty face." The man said quickly, Freud laughed. "I rest my case."

"Excellent then, I see i'm not wasting this bit of magic then." The dragon said with a grin.


End file.
